


Well That's a Coincidence

by Lil_King_Detergent



Series: Detergent's Collection of Oneshots'n'Stuff! [1]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_King_Detergent/pseuds/Lil_King_Detergent
Summary: "It was late at night as the Light Music Club decided to sit down together and watch a movie together, wellallexceptAzunyansinceshesaidshecouldn'tmakeit, all while attempting to get Yui her first date with someone!""Yui.. that's not why we're here.. you invited us over for the weekend since you said it'd be awesome if we could sleepover at your place this weekend, and you suggested movies-""It's still a lovely idea though!""Mugi.. whose side are you on anyways?""Oh my phone went off..""...""...""It's Azunyan.""...""She asked if I wanted to go on a date with her.""...""DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING, IDIOT!"
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Series: Detergent's Collection of Oneshots'n'Stuff! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811770
Kudos: 19





	Well That's a Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> First oneshot, shushh.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Not many tags, I know
> 
> >+>  
> <+<  
> shush.

It was a warm summer's afternoon, and here we meet the beginning of the story at the Hirasawa residence where four members of the Light Music Club sat down at the families kotatsu. Yui had invited the other three over and attempted to get Azusa over as well, but unfortunately had to decline since something had come up and she wasn't allowed to go anywhere for the weekend. The others came over since they had nothing else better to do.. they just didn't wanna admit that-

Or so Yui believed, seeming how easily it is to convince Yui.

Ui had just finished placing down the rest of the snacks beforr getting under the kotatsu herself. "So which one should we watch first?" Ritsu asked flicking through the DVD cases, before she pulled out a horror film to tease Mio with.

Ritsu and Mio would end up buying a new copy of that movie in the near future.

Mugi picked out some sappy romace movie and showed it to the others, Yui didn't seem interested by which I mean she just wasn't paying attention, Mio was sorta on board, Ritsu said heck why not just pop the dang thing in, and Ui was more interested than any of them. Ui had bought the movie a week ago. Impulse buy.

30 minutes into the movie and.. it wasn't good, but not bad either. The movie was certainly something though, and everyone had already forgotten the title of the movie except Yui who had no idea what the title even was.

The movie had finished, and well.. nothing, no new opinion on how it was. This time it was Mio's turn to pick a movie. A small pile of any horror film was made and hidden from Mio, by Mio.

Yui had stretched out as she decided to put a little fun into and narrate something dumb for no reason.

"It was late at night as the Light Music Club decided to sit down together and watch a movie together, wellallexceptAzunyansinceshesaidshecouldn'tmakeit, all while attempting to get Yui her first date with someone!" Yui said, putting on a smug smile.

"Yui.. that's not why we're here.. you invited us over for the weekend since you said it'd be awesome if we could sleepover at your place this weekend, and you suggested movies-" Mio had obviously pointed out, still flipping through some movies. How many did they have. She caught Ui hide her face and turn away in embarrassment. "Impulse buys.." Ui said, looking rather disappointed in herself.

"It's still a lovely idea though!" Mugi agreed with Yui on the date part.

"Mugi.. whose side are you on anyways?" Ritsu questioned, baffled on how Mugi can easily change sides.

"If I'm going to be honest, I've never actually been on a date.. How do I get a date.. why is a date??" The last question was just for fun. "Oh! Mio, Ritsu, you two are dating, how'd you do it?? O what greats tips can you give me?" Yui pleaded in one of her usual play acts. 

"Well you see Yui-" _**bonk**_. Ritsu began with something until Mio knew exactly where it was going to lead till so she did was came to her mind first to stop what Ritsu was gonna say. "As nice as it sounds, it's not exactly easy as someone sending you a text message asking if you wanna go on a date, it takes time and usually a lot of effort at first." Mik explained, which got through to Yui.

"Don't worry big sis! I'm sure you'll get a date sometime soon!" Ui cheered her older sister on. That was until Yui's phone which was laying on the couch behind her head had vibrated, she had just received a text message.

"Oh my phone went off-" Yui said, picking her phone up from behind her head, opening it to see who had messaged her. "Ooh! It's Azunyan!" she called out, mainly to herself while forgetting that there were people in the room.

Silence had overcome the living room.

"She asked if I wanted to go on a date with her." Yui said blankly, like it was nothing.

Silence stacked itself with the previous silence. Ritsu was the first one to break said silence.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING, IDIOT!" Ritsu basically shouted at Yui. Mio just stared off into space with what she had just said on repeat like a broken track record. Ui was on the same boat as Mio, and Mugi kept her hands over her mouth as she just looked at Yui in shock and surprise.

That's when everything had hit Yui like a freight train. Azunyan, something 'bout a date, still single. "Oh frick!" Yui shouted out, going as pale as a ghost. Now is when panic settled in. "What do I dooooo?" Yui asked, still paranoid on what to do. "Tell her you'd love to!" Ritsu said before Mio bonked her again. "Don't do that, it's up to you if you wanna go, this is a decision you have to make." Mio said, fist still on Ritsu's head. Mugi and Ui slightly nodded in agreement.

Yui tapped the buttons on her phone, and from what the others could see it seemed like she was replying to Azusa. They waited patiently. Yui had closed her phone, set it calmly on the table, placed her arms on the table with a look of determination painted across her face. "Where do I go from here?" She said quietly. Then.. she slid farther down into the kotatsu.

Mio had picked up Yui's phone to see what she had sent back as a reply. She read it to herself, Yui had made a good call here and the reply seemed rather normal. Just has yet to be received yet so either Azusa didn't have internet right now or she was busy with something and didn't have her phone on her.

"I think panicking even more is a better ideal." Yui said from under the kotatsu. Mio grabbed Yui's legs from under the kotatsu and dragged her all the way to her room, closing and locking the door.

* * *

Azusa just sorta sat on her couch, letting out a defeated sigh as she just stared at her phone. "I knew it wasn't gonna work.." she said getting up, closing her phone and throwing it on the table. "Thanks for the ideal though Jun.." she slowly began to go to her room, that was before Jun grabbed her shoulder and pulled her the opposite way. "Instead of sulking in your room why don't we go get something like ice cream?" Jun asked even the decision was final and Azusa just went with it.

3 inches from reaching the door knob then.. _buzzzz. buzzzz._ Azusa basically released herself from Jun's grip, running to her phone that laid on the table, opening it. There was a reply from Yui, and Azusa's smile widened as her eyes overcame with joy.

The message had said that Yui would be there soon to pick her up.

* * *

Since the time Mio dragged Yui into her room, the other three watched yet another whole movie, it was a horror film so that probably explained why they were in there so long, and why they were just leaving Yui's room. Well Mio did at least, Yui hadn't been seen. That was until she had exited her room looking rather normal.. but still very pretty. Who knew Mio had such skills in helping someone get dressed up like that.. probably from when she was getting Mugi into all those costumes with Yamanaka..

Although Yui's hair didn't change, her outfit did. She currently now wore a navy blue hoodle coat over top a plain white t-shirt, a nice simple pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black boots that Yui didn't even knew she owned but still fit her perfectly.

"Sooo, how do I look?" Yui asked, still a tad bit nervous. "Oh sis! You look amazing!" Ui reassured her sister as Mugi gave clapped and Ritsu gave a thumbs up. "Well alright then. I shall see everyone later!" Yui said, about to leave. "Oh wait money.."

Yui turned around slightly scared, shaking a tad bit. "I don't have any.." She said, going back to being a pale ghost. Mugi shot up from her spot as she went to her bag, pulling out her hand bag. She takes it everywhere she travels. Just to be safe, y'know? Mugi pulled out about two hundred dollars before handing it to Yui. "Wait! I can't take all of that! It's too much, and I'd just feel bad possibly using it all on one night and not leaving a penny for you.." Yui said, turning all of the money down.

Mugi chipped away a hundred fifty and handed fifty dollars to Yui instead this time. Yui took it this time since it was a reasonable amount. Now that Yui was back on track, she put the money nicely into one of her front pockets and her phone into her coat pocket. Then off Yui was to pick up Azusa for their date.

She had just left and closed the door and it took the other four 5 minutes until.. "We forgot to ask if she had a plan for this date!" They all groaned out at once. "She's gonna try and wing it, right?" Ritsu asked, getting that disappointed nod from Ui. "Well maybe we should go and at least watch then to make sure Yui doesn't mess things up??" Ritsu suggested. Mio was about to bonk her again till she stopped.. maybe not that bad of an ideal.. "So like a stakeout but we just sorta.. follow them while keeping good relative distance?" Mio asked, tilting her head, receiving finger guns from Ritsu. They all had agreed on the ideal and managed to drag Ui along, and Mugi came along since Azusa had texted her asking this of her.

* * *

Yui had basically ran to Azusa's house trying not to be late. Once she had arrived there she was.. basically out of breath. She had rung the door bell to the home, and the one that opened it, well.. peeked through the small open crack of the door, was none other than Azusa, obviously. Who else could it have been? "Hello Azunyan, sorry if I was a lil late." Yui apologized sweetly. "No no! it's fine, I've haven't really done anything else and had no doubts that you weren't gonna show up. I'm glad you did though." She replied, now opening the door all the way. 

Yui was shocked to see what Azusa had done to her hair. Instead of her casual twin tails, it was now a ponytail with the ends of her hair curled. Azusa wore a light grey light hoodie, zipped up, over a plain black dress. She wore a pair of white Converse sneakers with a pair of black knee high socks. Yui was as good as speechless. She quickly shook her head out of her thoughts, "So are you ready to go, Azunyan?" she asked trying not to make things awkward. Azusa patted herself down just to make sure she was good to go, and she was. Wallet in left pocket, phone in right pocket. And so the duo was off for their date together. 

They made it five minutes down the street until Azuss broke the silence. She was looking at Yui's hand then she spoke. "Uhmm.. Yui, could I maybe-" she was cut off by the fact that Yui did exactly what she was gonna ask to do. Hold hands. "Don't worry, I would've done it eventually even if you didn't ask." Yui reassured her partner. 

"So do you have any plans on how we're gonna go about this date?" And there's the question.

Yui had a small nervous sweat, she hadn't discussed that with the others before she left. Ohhhh shoot, uhhh. _'Quick Yui! Think of something, anything!'_

"Well since I already had some snacks and food before I left to pick you up, I'm not all that starving and I don't really know about you but if you aren't starving either I was thinking maybe we could see a movie and possibly after that just walk together a little more!" 

_'Well executed, me! Good work! I think-'_ think-'

"I honestly was going to suggest the same thing, I'm not that hungry and there have been some movies I've been wanting to see that are only in theaters at the current moment, and a walk afterwards wouldn't be half bad." Azusa agreed, looking up at Yui who mentally wiped away her nervous sweat.

* * *

It was about a 20 minute walk down to the nearest theater as the two stood outside looking at the movie posters the theater was playing inside. There were two Azusa had mentioned that she wanted to see, but when they saw if either one was playing, the next screenings was an hour to an hour and a half till the next screen time was. There was one that Yui suggested to kill time, which was some dumb sappy romance comedy that probably wasn't funny, but that had it's last screen time like.. twenty minutes ago. They sat at a bench on the sidewalk just looking at the movie posters together, given up that there wasn't anything they could see together.

Azusa took one last sweeping look at the different posters until she noticed one all the way at the end that the two missed. Azusa got up to check the poster out to see if it had a name but it didn't.. The design of the poster was absolutely beautiful though. Yui cam up to her side to look at the same poster, just as baffled of no name, but taken back by the artwork of the poster.

The poster was just as big as the other posters, but in the direct center was a snow white looking planet that was very visible, and _stars_ covered the night sky around the planet. The ground was a rocky ledge that was black with dark purple outlines and on each side of the ledge looked like the wind had just blown _dust_ all over. One the end of the ledge stood a girl or just a silhouette of a girl looking at the extremely close planet.

They looked at each other because heading inside to ask the ticket seller what movie that was or if it was even a movie. "Um, excuse me sir, could you tell me about a movie poster you have hanging up outside by chance and what movie it is?" Azusa asked the ticket seller which he looked up from what he was doing to answer the question. "Of course! What movie what that be?" He asked, ready to listen what Azusa was going to say.

The ticket seller listened to the details Azusa gave him and knew immediately what she was talking about. "Now I won't tell you what the name is directly, but rather figure it out yourselves, because the design of the poster hides the name of the movie. It took me a few attempts to understand it when I was first hanging the poster up. It becomes more clear once you've gotten it" The ticket seller said. 

The two nodded in agreement of what the ticket seller had told them, ready to guess the movie name. This oughta be fun actually.

"So what is it that the planet is being surrounded by?"

"Stars?"

"And what was blown by the wind on the ledge?"

"Dust?"

"Now take the letter 'S' from _stars_ , the ending 'S', and put it at the and put it at the end of _dust_ , then put the two words together."

"Uhhh.. alright. Star. Dusts.." Azusa said thinking about it for little until Yui got it. "Oh I get it! Stardusts! That's really clever." Yui said, Azusa nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm guessing that's what both of you would like to see?" The ticket seller asked, waiting for their response. The both sorta nodded seeming how as if though there wasn't else much go see tonight movie wise, so might as well this one, amirite? "Well then, lucky you two since this is the last screening of this movie tonight and there's still two seats left for grabs, don't worry they're side by side."

Well that's a coincidence-

They thought about it again before agreeing on it. Yui paid since the tickets were sorta cheaper than she expected. These two had no idea what they were about to see, but hopefully it was better than a cheesy horror movie that wasn't even scary. Once they entered the theater room they were directed to the first thing they saw instead of the screen was the fact that every seat except the two in the very top left corner were taken. Why were there so many people here for this movie, was it popular or something?

They took their seats, Yui allowing Azusa to go to hers before she went up herself and sat in the seat next to her. "What do you think it's about?" Azusa whispered over to Yui who gave a small shrug, meaning she didn't know. The lights dimmed down and the screen went white as a character appeared from the bottom of the screen telling everyone to please turn phones off what and all that fun stuff. The character disappeared as they told everyone to relax and enjoy the movie. The screen faded black, then that's where things really began.

_"I don't understand.. why are you doing this?? Why me?!"_

* * *

The quad who have been following Yui and Azusa have finally reached an end as they watched the duo enter the movie theater. "Well that was fun, but what do we do now?" Ritsu asked, not knowing where to do now. "Well we could go see how long that movie is and see if there are any spots left for us to enter.." Mio suggested as Ui and Mugi nodded in agreement. And so, the group entered the entrance of the theater building. The same ticket seller was fiddling underneath the ticket booth scrambling for something until he bumped his head on accident. He then looked in front lf him to see a group of four girls, one of them being Mugi.

"Oh, Mugi! Long time no see, what can I do for you today?" The ticket seller asked. "Wait.. is this place also in your father's thing?" Ritsu asked, she refused to believe that. "Hm? Oh no, I just come here often when I have free time." Mugi said, the other three giving a sigh of relief somehow. "And I was wondering if you could tell me what movie those two girls just went and saw, they're friends of ours who are on a date together and we were secretly following them just in case. Also if we could get into that same room that would be awesome." Mugi explained, the ticket seller listening very well to her explanation.

"As much as I would like to say yes, unfortunately i can't do that since those two just got the last two seats and the movie doesn't actually end for quite awhile unfortunately.. And I can't really boot four people out for no reason, if you catch what I'm throwing." The ticket seller told the group. "Well could you at least maybe tell us how long the movie is?" Mio asked hoping to get an answer of the usual movie screenings.. boy was she wrong.

"Close to four hours long, minus the credits, and adding the ten second after credit scene."

They all just had the same thought.. "Yui won't make it.. She'll fall asleep." They all said at the same time. "Well the best we could do now is to just.. wait and see what happens.. Buuut, what is it about this movie that's so interesting to fill an entire room like that and leave just two seat left open, and who's willing to sit and watch a close to four hour movie??" Ritsu questioned, wanting to know some things of this movie.

"Well for starters, the name of it is _Stardusts_. This isn't just some first time appearance movie, Stardusts is a breakoff series that brand new from a series which just had its final episode, and that series was more than just popular and always had some sort of content, even if some episodes were just fillers that had no purpose of them." The ticket seller explained.

"How much has this movie made so far?" Ui piped up and asked politely. "Well.. This is only but the first part of Stardusts so it isn't a full tv seriers yet, and it didn't release too terribly long ago, I'd say a month or two ago.. maybe even three months ago, and it's reached close to twenty five billion in the International Box Office." The ticket seller stated. The group didn't know how to respond.. how.. mmm.. "Think maybe we could get to see the next screening?" They asked bringing out their wallets. It was tempting, but they had to discover why this movie had made so much for themselves

* * *

It had been exactly four hours now.. and there had been the large mass of people leaving the theater and at the very tail end of it was Yui and Azusa and surprise, Yui was.. awake, more than awake, both of then were. The two had spotted their friends sitting at a bench waiting or something. They had gotten up to greet the two while not trying to reveal why they were here. "So what brings you guys here?" Yui asked tilting her head. "Oh after you left we couldn't find anything else good to watch so we decided to come here to see if they had anything good playing. We found one called _Stardusts_ and thought we'd see that." Ritsu explained, hoping Yui would buy it. Which she did, pretty convincing anyways.

"Ohhh! That's what we just saw! It's insanely good, I'm surprised that I've never noticed something like that before! Oh, and there's a short end credit scene that's really well done, ooo! I could go on about this forever!.. If I wasn't so tired.." Yui said, lumping over a tad. "Oh, Ui, would you mind if Azunyan could spend the night as well? Sorry for the late notice.." Yui asked, apologizing as well. "I don't mind, you'll have the house to yourselves anways." Ui said, Yui thanking her afterwards. Then the two groups split up, said their 'See ya later's and parted away, Yui and Azusa went back to the Hirasawa residence, and the other four went to see their movie.

* * *

Yui and Azusa successfully made it back home as Yui had put herself back in her sleepwear as she plopped herself onto her bed. Azusa just looked at her, not knowing what to do. Yui took note of this and scooted over a tad and lifting the blanket up a little, inviting Azusa in, which she hesitantly accepted. "I've never really shared a bed with someone before.." Azusa admitted. "I do thank you Yui, I had fun even if it was just to see a movie. It was worth it." Azusa said pulling some of her share of the blanket over her mouth. "Oh.. No problem Azunyan. Maybe we can do something again tomorrow?" Yui suggested, which Azusa took Yui up on that offer.

"Maybe.. we could do something right now?"

"And what would that be?"

"This.."

And with that Azusa took her shot for a bullseye and made direct contact with the center. She had finally kissed her, which took Yui by surprise immensely. She didn't know what to do, so she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss as well.

They were like that for about a minute before the broke apart. "Heh.. I love you Yui." Azusa said looking at her waiting for a response.

"So does this make us girlfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes, Yui. It does. And I gladly accept it."

"Then I love you toooo Azunyan!"

"Well I'm-" the faint sounds of Yui already asleep after that cut Azusa off, she took matters into her own hands as she cuddled up closer to Yui, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before going to sleep herself.

**_~.End.~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time~  
> :)
> 
> S


End file.
